Brief Overview of All The Redstone Components
Redstone Components * Opaque blocks- A block that can transfer a redstone signal through it. * Transparent blocks- A block that can't transfer a redstone signal through it. * Immovable blocks- Obsidian, (Java edition: furnaces, droppers, dispensers, hoppers, chests, and other tile entities) and bedrock. * Block of redstone- A block that has a constant signal of 15 * Redstone dust- An item that can be placed on any block and carries a redstone signal in any direction. * Redstone comparator- An item that must be placed on a block and detects the power of a block and the quantity of items in a container. A comparator has to modes, the compare mode and a subtraction mode. (see Redstone Comparators) * Redstone repeater- An item that must be placed on a block and strengthens the redstone signal back to 15. A redstone repeater has a delay of 1, in its normal position, and goes to 4, in its last position. A redstone repeater can be locked on or off. (see Redstone Repeaters) * Redstone torch- An item that must be placed on a block and has an output of 15. Redstone torches can be toggled off. It has a delay of 3 redstone ticks. * Redstone lamp- A solid block that * Piston- A block that can push a movable block one block away. A piston has a max push limit of 12 and cannot pull the block back towards itself. A piston has a redstone delay of three as it opens, a redstone delay of zero as it closes. * Sticky piston- Identical to the piston but has the property of pulling the block back towards itself. (In java edition, a 1-tick pulse forces the sticky piston to let go of its block.) * Wooden Button- A power source that, when pressed, last for 15 redstone ticks. * Stone Button- A power source that, when pressed, lasts for redstone ticks. * Daylight sensor- A power source that resembles a slab but can detect the time of day. A daylight sensor can be inverted to detect the time of night. * Lever- An item that must be placed on a block, and has a redstone output of 15. * Observer- An observer is a transparent block that detects block updates. An observer gives a redstone output of a 1-tick pulse and a 3-tick delay. If observers follow directly after each other, the first observer has a delay of 3 but all the observers after it have a delay of 1 redstone tick. * Pressure plate- item that can only be placed on a block and transmits a redstone signal of 15. when relieving pressure off of a pressure plate, it has a delay that lasts as long as it's button equivalent. Weighted pressure plates have a delay of 15 redstone ticks. * Dispenser * Dropper * Hopper * Rail * Powered rail * Activator rail * Detector rail * Minecart * Minecart with chest * Minecart with hopperTNT